docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Awesome Possums/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: Ready, set, go! :Chilly: Yeah! :Stuffy: Yay! Nice shot. :Lambie: Whoo-hoo! :Hallie: Yes! :Doc: Nice one, Hallie. :Hallie: Thanks, Doc. They used to call me the mistress of marbles, and I still got it. :Stuffy: You're next, Lambie. :Lambie: Hey, wasn't there just a marble right there? :Stuffy: Yeah, I think so. :Chilly: It must be a marble monster! :Doc: What? Oh, come on, Chilly. I'm sure there's an explanation for-- Hmm? :Flip: Hee hee hee! :Chilly: Oh! Marble monsters! I knew it! :laughter :Hallie: I think we've found our marble monsters. :Doc: Oh, look. It's Penny and her babies. :Doc and toys: Hi! :Penny: The babies want to come on over and say hi to everyone. :Pip, Flip and Trip: Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hee hee hee! :Hallie: How cute! :Stuffy: Aw. :Lambie: Hi, babies. :Doc: How are the babies doing? :Penny: They're a handful, but I wouldn't trade them for anything. I just love them so much. Want to hold them? :Doc: I thought you'd never ask. Oh. :Lambie: Oh, can I hold one, too? :Penny: Oh, sure. :Lambie: Aw. :Doc: So that must be Pip, Flip...and Trip :Hallie: Oh! :Laughter :Penny: Flip, stay close, pumpkin. :Trip: Hee hee hee! :Chilly: Uh, I've never played with a baby before. I hope they like me. Hi. I'm Chiiiilly. :Trip: Chilly Chiiiilly! :Chilly: Oh, that is the cutest thing ever. Come here, little guy. :Hallie: Oh, these are the sweetest baby possum cheeks I've ever squeezed. :Lambie: Ooh. :Flip: More? :Lambie: Oh, you are making me one happy lamb. :Trip: Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle. :Stuffy: laughing Oh, that tickles! Roar! Ha ha ha! :Trip: Roar! :Pip: Roar! Again. Again! :Stuffy: Wow. Ha ha ha! You want another dragon roar? Well, here's one coming right up. Rrroar! Ha ha ha! :Babies: Roar! Hee hee hee! Yawn Yawn :Hallie: Oh, these sweeties look as sleepy as a sloth in the sun. :Penny: Oh, they sure do, because it's naptime. :Doc and Toys: Aw! :Penny: Yawn With 3 little ones running around all day, I could use a nap, too. Let's go babes. :laughing :Stuffy: Wow. They really stick with you. :Penny: Those are my babies. :Yawn :Snoring :Hallie: Those babies are so adorable. :Doc: Hey, I have an idea. Let's make a painting for them. They'll love it. :Toys: Yeah! :Lambie: Ooh, I'll get some pretty paint. :Stuffy: And I'll get some pretty brushes. Or regular brushes--whichever I find. :Hallie: Oh! :Doc: Looks great, guys. :Penny: Oh, no. Help! Help! :Doc: Penny! What's wrong? :Penny: Pip is gone. When I woke up, he wasn't stuck to my back, and I don't see him anywhere. :Hallie: Poppin' possums, that's a problem. But don't worry, sugar. We'll find him. :Doc: He couldn't have gotten very far. :Stuffy: Huh? The door's open! He could've gotten farther than we thought. :Penny: Oh, no. My little Pip! :Doc: We have to find him before he gets lost. :Hallie: I'll stay here in case he comes back, Doc. :Doc: Thanks, Hallie. You guys, come help me look. Psst. Be really quiet. :Stuffy: Quiet! Got it! looks at him Oh, you mean now? You mean, like, being quiet now. Oh. :Lambie: Any sign of him. :Donny: Doc, are you up there? :Doc: No time to run. Go stuffed! :Donny: Whatcha doing, Doc? :Doc: Oh, I was just playing with my stuffed animals. We were, uh...having a parade. :Donny: I just beat dad at checkers. Want to try to beat me? :Doc: Uh, sure, in a little while, OK? :Donny: OK, but I'm ready when you are. :Pip: Roar! :Doc: Hey, listen! I hear something. :Pip: Hee hee hee! :Doc: There he is! Pip, come here. :Chilly: We're coming! :Doc: Mom! :Dr. McStuffins: Hmm. Were you calling me? :Doc: Oh. Uh, no. I was--I was just playing with my toys. :Dr. McStuffins: Oh. :laughing :Dr. McStuffins: What was that? :Doc: Mom! Um, Lambie really wants a cuddle. Trust me, she really does. :Dr. McStuffins: Well, everyone needs a cuddle now and then. Mm-mm. :Doc: Whew. :Chilly: Doc, did you see where Pip went? :Doc: No, but he's got to be nearby. :Chilly: Pip, pip, pippers. :Lambie: Pippers? :Stuffy: Pip? :Lambie: Pip! :Doc: Hmm. Stuffy, remember when you roared and the babies all roared? :Stuffy: Yeah. :Doc: Well, maybe if you roar again, Pip will roar and we can find him. :Stuffy: Sure thing. Ahem. Ahem. Roar! :Pip: Faintly Roar! :Lambie: I hear him! Do it again. :Stuffy: Rrroar! :Pip: Doc! Doooc! :Doc: Pip, there you are. We have to get you back to your mom. She's so worried. :Penny: Oh... Oh... Gasp :Hallie: Pacin' Possums. Tell me you found that little pipsqueak. :Pip: Hi! :Penny: Pip! :Flip and Trip: Pip! :Penny: Oh, Pip. :Laughter :Penny: Oh, I was so worried about you. You can't run off like that. You're supposed to stick to me. :Doc: They are supposed to stick with you, so how did Pip get off your back? :Penny: I don't know. They've never fallen off before. :Doc: Maybe there's a problem with your back. :Penny: What if it happens again? :Hallie: Don't worry, sweet mama. We'll make sure it doesn't. :Doc: Yeah. We should give you a checkup to see if something's wrong. :Penny: OK, Doc. Anything for my babies. :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: Penny, it looks like you're missing one of the patches that holds your babies onto your back. :Penny: Really? :Doc: That's why Pip wasn't stuck to you and why he wandered off. :Stuffy: That makes sense. :Penny: No wonder he fell off. :Hallie: Makes sense. :Doc: Penny, I have a diagnosis. You have Nostick-olepsy. It means you're missing one of the sticky parts that keeps your babies close to you. :Penny: Well, what can we do about it? :Doc: I have an idea. Hallie, the fabric box, please. :Pip, Flip and Trip: Hee hee hee! Ha ha ha! :Stuffy: Well, that looks like fun. Yes! Ha ha! :Doc: Yes, this is just what we need. Hallie, the paste, please. :Hallie: All righty, Doc. Whoo wee. :Doc: Let me see your back, Penny. There. Now you little guys should stay nice and close. Guys? :Stuffy: Ha ha! Look at the fabric everywhere! Huh? :Doc: Stuffy, are the babies with you? :Stuffy: Huh? Oh, hmm. Uh, no, but they were here a minute ago. :Lambie: Uh-oh. Missing possum alert. :Chilly: Aah! That hat is alive! Monster hat! Monster hat! :Doc: I don't think so, Chilly. :Pip, Flip and Trip: Ha ha ha! :Penny: You wandered off again. :Doc: You know, Penny, that patch isn't always gonna keep your babies from wandering away. They won't always be attached to you. :Hallie: What do we do? :Doc: One time, I went to the shoe store with my mom, and I wandered away from her. She found me pretty fast, but we both got scared. :Lambie: That does sound scary. :Doc: She taught me that it was important to stay with her. Hey, little guys. :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Stick with me ♪ :Penny ::♪ If you stay where I can see ya ♪ ::♪ And hear ya, the safer you'll be ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Stick with me ♪ :Doc ::♪ 'Cause you're never gonna wander ♪ ::♪ Holding hands with dad and mom ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ I'll stick with you, you'll stick with me ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ Together you're an awesome possum family ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Stay close by and side by side ♪ ::♪ We'll never get lost again ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Stick with me ♪ :Lambie ::♪ Mama can't be separated from her babies ♪ ::♪ Or she'll be really blue ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Penny ::♪ Stick with me, I'll stick with you ♪ :Doc: Do you understand? :Pip, Flip and Trip: Stay close! :Doc: Your paste should be all dry, Penny. Let's try it out. :Lambie: Come here. Come on, babies. :Pip: Uh! :Laughter :Doc: Yay! :Stuffy: They're sticking! :Lambie: Yes! :Stuffy: Doc, you are so good. :Doc: Penny, your Nostick-olepsy is all cured. Those babies shouldn't wander off again for a while. :Penny: Oh, thank you so much, Doc. :Doc: You're welcome, Penny. Oh, and we have something for the babies. :Pip, Flip and Trip: Oh, thank you! Thank you! :Stuffy: I just have one more thing to say. Ahem. Roar! Ha ha ha! :Pip, Flip and Trip: Roar! Roar! :Stuffy, Pip, Flip and Trip: Roar! :Pip, Flip and Trip: Roar! :Laughter Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts